Love Story Un Amor Imposible
by AnySoDeSchmidt
Summary: : Tu nombre mi primer fanfict dedicada a 2 canciones "Love Story" y una de Katty Perry


Love Story

"Eramos Jovenes Cuando te conoci,Cerre mis ojos y empeze a recordar estando alli...  
>En un balcon de aire de verano, Mira las Luces,Mira La Fiesta, Los vestidos...<br>Te miro hacer un recorrido entre la multitud y dijo Hola... Poco sabia Que tu fueras mi Romeo que me lanzaba piedras a mi ventana Y Mi padre te decia "Alejate de Julieta" y yo llorando en las escaleras pidiendo que NO TE FUERAS y te dije: "Romeo llevame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos estare esperando Todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr" Tu seras el principe y yo sere la princesa Esta es nuestra Historia de amor..."Solo di si"..."

~Narra _~ Aun me acuerdo cuando el estaba, Siempre nos veiamos...  
>Siempre estabamos juntos...Me acuerdo cuando lo conoci...<br>El dia perfecto, Un dia de Verano...

~FlashBack~ El profesor estava explicando que vendrian unos compa eros nuevos... Mientras yo inundandome en mis pensamientos Cuando encontrare el amor Tan mala soy, siempre me va mal...Odio esto -Srta. Charlls- Me dijo el profesor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Me esta poniendo atencion?  
>-Pero claro Se or Lopez...-Le conteste- Como cree que no le voy a poner atencion- Agrege-<br>- Digame lo que dije- Me respondio y en el fondo se oian carcajadas-  
>-Amm...-fue lo unico que llegue a pronunciar nerviosa- Algo de los nuevos Alumnos?...<br>-Si se orita Charlls eso dije, el se or Schmidt se sentara junto a usted- me habia salvado dijo algo de ellos, ESPEREN Se sentara conmigo? No puede ser!-  
>-Hola- Pronuncio un Joven rubio de ojos verdes-<br>-Hola Schmidt-  
>-Jajaja... Es mi apellido, Lo sabes?<br>-Si, El profesor siempre llama a los alumnos por sus apellidos, Pero bueno Como te llamas?  
>-Kendall...Schm...-Interrumpi-<br>-Schmidt, Me gusta tu nombre "Kendall"... Lindo..  
>-Hahaha...Gracias ahora dime el tuyo -Es una orden Schmidt?<br>-No, digo si quieres decirme tu nombre...-Me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas-  
>-Sr. Schmidt Tiene algo que compartir con la clase- Interrumpio el profesor-<p>

-Eh?- pregunto -Me llamo _ -Afirme sonrriente-  
>-Lindo nombre, Para una linda chica-<br>-Hahaha Gracias...Tu igual eres lindo...-

~Fin de FlashBack~

Me viene ala mente aveces de como te emfrentavas a mi padre...

~FlashBack~ -Se or yo amo a su hija- Afirmo muy molesto -Pero te prohibo que te acerques a _-Grito furioso mi padre -Kendall No te vallas te lo ruego- Grite llorando desde mi balcon-  
>-No _ Nunca mi vida- Grito Baje y fui corriendo a sus brazos y lo bese... sentir sus calidos y hermosos labios encajando perfectamente en los mios...<br>-VETE JOVENCITO ALEJATE DE MI HIJA-Grito- Y TU PARECES UNA MALDITA ZORR...-Kendall le dio una bofetada antes de que terminara-  
>-Papa te odio eres de lo peor-kendall se fue y yo subi corriendo a mi habitacion-<br>~Fin de FlashBack~ Quien diria que hiba ser la ultima vez que lo vi"

"Soliamos subir al techo hablabamos de nuestro futuro como si tuvieramos alguna pista...  
>Nunca planificamos que algun dia yo te perderia... en la otra vida, Yo sere tu chica... y asi podriamos conservar nuestras promesas de amor, estar en contra del mundo..."<p>

Nunca planee que te fueras... Nunca planee que te alejaras de mi...

~FlashBack~ -Hahaha... es divertido venir a tu casa y estar aqui...Viendo el cielo, juntos- dije mirando el cielo - Ami me gusta la parte de estar juntos- me agarro de la barbilla y me beso...  
>~Fin de Flashback~<p>

~Flashback~ -Oye vannesa...  
>-Que paso?<br>-Porque no esta kendall, Siempre viene...  
>-No sabes que se fue del pais...?<br>-QUE?- Grite exaltada, el amor de mi vida se havia ido...

~FlashBack~ Creo que nunca volvere a amar como lo hice con el, Estuvimos en contra del mundo y no creo que alguien en todo el mundo se ame como lo hicimos... Donde se fue? Aun no lo se Y Haria lo que fuera por saberlo, Aveces creo que no mereci vivir ni amar... Pero luego me respondo Si no hubiera nacido, No hubiera amado como lo hice con Kendall...

...Fin...

Perdon si la hice triste pero me inspire de varias canciones :S


End file.
